Voldy hits the Beach
by hojerry
Summary: Another one-shot on Voldermort.He's a dancing sensation at a beach bash!But trouble stirs...Can he avoid being seen by a fellow Death Eater,or risk humiliation?After all, it's not everyday you can catch the Dark Lord himself expressing his inner dancer...


**Hey everyone! Hope you like this one and remember to always R&R!**

**xoxo, no, not gossip girl sorry to disappoint,**

**Birdy2000**

* * *

><p>Voldermort's POV<p>

I lay back in my recliner chair and lowered my sunglasses a centimetre to spot any snotty brats at the beach I could sizzle with a flick of my wand. Or you know, just to check out hot chicks.

What? Just because I kill innocent people, am missing a nose, have red eyes, am bald, am creepily pale and am cruel and heartless doesn't make me unlovable!

Sort of.

I sipped carefully at my orange juice, and tried not to stain my favourite muggle Hawaiian shirt I had bought a few days back. It's actually way more comfy than robes! Damn it! The orange juice tipped slightly and sprayed all over my shirt.

Thank goodness no Death Eaters were here at this beach. I would be dead humiliated.

My name from 'you-know-who' would change into 'that weird creepy guy who spilled orange juice onto his Hawaiian shirt'.

I shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang, and a group of guys near me turned up a huge radio, and music started booming out of it.

They started dancing and shouting, "Beach Bash!"

Soon, everyone started dancing, except me. I was trying to enjoy my juice, when a nearby girl's hand smacked straight into my sunglasses and they went flying off in the other direction. She turned around and giggled, "Oops! So sorry!" when she saw my red eyes, and screamed her lungs out, and shot off like a bullet. Serves her right.

I reclaimed my glasses and shoved them back onto my face and groaned, "Can't I have ONE day when my life is totally peaceful and –" my complaints trailed off into a whisper, and then into just a breath of air. They were playing my favourite song.

I jumped up and started dancing with everyone else.

"Hey everyone! Check out this guy! Suave dancing dude! Suave!" someone shouted, and everyone parted to see my dancing. I did not get what that meant, but I was sure it was positive.

I jerked my thumbs right, then left, and then I started doing the moonwalk (I learnt this after watching video clips of Michael Jackson doing it on something called, "YooTubbe." Or "YooTube." Or something like that.) on the gravel near the sand.

Everyone watched in awe as I spun around and landed on one knee.

Then, "Lord Voldermort?"

Crap. My Death Eaters had found me.

They would never let me live this down. I looked up.

"Belatrix?" I said in a cold, haughty voice. Then I winced when I realised the voice didn't match the sopping wet Hawaiian shirt. I _knew_ I should have trusted Wormtail and gone with the grey shirt instead.

If you can hear me now in my thoughts, Wormtail, I promise I will always go with your selection of shirt from now on. Even if you have bad taste.

"My lord, you are requested to go back to the headquarters immediately by Lucius Malfoy." She said in a small voice. Eh? That git? He's always ruining my day!

"Tell Lucius to get lost! And speaking of getting lost, you should go too!" I snarled.

Then I remembered everyone was still watching. I grabbed Belatrix and left the spotlight.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE DARK LORD'S ORDERS AND LEAVE THE HEADQUARTERS! THIS MEANS SEVERE PUNISHMENT." I roared. I could hear Belatrix gulping.

"I shall deal with you later. Be gone!" I screeched.

"Yes-of course my lord." In one swift movement, she disapparated. I keep telling myself I never liked her. Now I have a reason. Stupid Belatrix!

Why are my Death Eaters always so desperate to ruin my day?

I looked down at my dripping Hawaiian shirt, and at my reflection in someone's car window. My sunglasses were dangling awkwardly from one ear and I looked flustered.

Probably Belatrix told everyone by now. I will _kill_ her later, if she blabs about anything.

But first, I only have two words to say: How awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again everyone. Sorry if it's not as funny as the Katy Perry one<strong>, **but it was worth a shot! In case you're wondering, no it's not related to the other one-shot. ****Pleaseeee review! And maybe give me some suggestions for another story i could write** **relating to Voldermort! You could also give me an idea for other harry potter fanfics, and maybe if i have the time, i'll write it and dedicate it to you**, **but only one-shot ideas! :)**

**Oh! And please subscribe so you'll get the alert!**


End file.
